<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gatinho by DianaAyumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428716">Gatinho</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaAyumi/pseuds/DianaAyumi'>DianaAyumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>NaruSasu - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaAyumi/pseuds/DianaAyumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke já deveria ter voltade de sua missão, o fato disso ainda não ter acontecido deixava Naruto preocupado, mas não estava esperando que o motivo do atraso seria algo tão...fofo.<br/>-Se continuar me olhando assim you matar você Naruto.<br/>Been, não era culpa dele se Sasuke parecia ter saído de uma revista pornográfica era?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gatinho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era um belo dia na aldeia de Konoha, um céu azul, um sol brilhava lindamente e uma brisa suave passava. Um dia calmo e tranquilo, para quase todos.<br/>-"Tsc". -Naruto andava ansiosamente perto do portão da vila, mas nada.<br/>  Pela terceira vez naquela semana não havia sinal nenhum de Sasuke Uchiha, e ele deveria ter voltado de sua missão no início da semana! E bem, Naruto admitia que era um namorado superprotetor.<br/>  Claro que como ninja, sabia que não era incomum o período das missões se estenderem, mas ainda o incomodava, por que não havia recebido nenhuma noticía?! E por que a Vovó Tsunade não lhe disse nada?! Mesmo que soubesse da capacidade do moreno se sentia preocupado. Droga... Iria matar Kiba se alguma coisa acontecesse ao Uchiha (ele havia ido numa missão com o time 8 para substituir Hinata que estava doente).<br/>-Há foda-se! -Deu as costas ao portão e saiu marchando em direção a Torre do Hogake. Iria chacoalhar a Vovó Tsunade até ela dar noticías da missão, e se não der, ele jura que vai fugir da vila atrás deles.<br/>  "Ok, estou me preocupando demais com o Teme..." -Mas pra que servia um namorado se não pra se preocupar um com o outro não é?<br/>  Tsunade estava olhando alguns papéis quando ouviu uma comoção no corredor, ah... ela sabia que isso aconteceria uma hora, fala sério, tinha pena do Uchiha pra lidar com aquele cara. Se encostou na cadeira e fez sua melhor cara de tédio, (o que era fácil já que sendo Hogake sua vida era um tédio), contou mentalmente até 3 e observou o pirralho loiro que entrar afobado, ahh o amor da juventude lhe dava naúseas.<br/>-Vovó Tsunade!<br/>-Ah meu Rikudo, o que você quer agora Naruto? -O loiro bateu as mãos na mesa e ela se segurou para não O bater na mesa.<br/>-O que houve com o grupo do Sasuke? Por que não voltaram ainda?! Deveriam ter voltado no início da semana! Não me diga que não tem nenhuma noticia deles?!<br/>-Ei acalme-se, não é estranho estarem alguns dias atrasados, recebi uma mensagem dizendo isso.<br/>-HEEE? E por que não me avisou? -Ora essa, desde quando o Hogake devia satisfações?<br/>-Hã?! E por que eu deveria? O namorado é seu, ele que deveria ter te informado. -Os olhos azuis brilharam ferozmente.<br/>-Não seja assim vovó! Por acaso iria te matar me dizer? E por que se atrasaram? Eles estão bem? Posso ir até eles?<br/>-... -A mulher deu um longo suspiro, por que Naruto era sempre tão difícil? Cabeça-oca. -Eles estão bem, só tiveram alguns imprevistos.<br/>-Que imprevistos? -Deu de ombros.<br/>-Não informaram os detalhes, mas já devem estar no caminho de volta, invés de ficar surtando por aí como um cachorro carente, por que não vai treinar hã? Acha que o Sasuke estaria assim? -Naruto bufou.<br/>-Se fosse o Teme ele já teria ido atrás de mim sem nem te avisar. -É, aquilo parecia com algo que o Uchiha faria.<br/>-Vocês dois... vão acabar me deixando maluca. -Apesar de que admitia que eles eram fofinhos.<br/>-Hum, estou preocupado dattebayo!<br/>-Não acredita que seu namoradinho pode se virar sozinho? Pare de choramingar, ele já é adulto, e um ninja de nivel Jonnin, vocês não são mais crianças.<br/>-Eu sei, mas meu coração clama por ele! -Quanto drama.<br/>-Sua cama tem estado tão vazia assim? -O pirralho corou.<br/>-Vovó Tsunade! -Bem, de fato sua cama estava vazia sem o outro, mas ela não precisava dizer isso!<br/>-Hai, hai, se já terminou de desperdiçar meu tempo, vai fazer alguma coisa vai. -O observou abrir a boca para retrucar, mas seja lá quem fosse, resolveu escolher o momento certo para bater na porta e entrar.<br/>-Com licença Sra.Hogake, vim entregar o relatório da missão e... -Todos os olhares se focaram nele. -Hã?<br/>-KIBAAA!!! -Naruto particamente pulou em cima do outro, fazendo com que Akamaru começasse a latir.<br/>-Ai! Mas que merda Naruto?! -Oras essa, mal voltava de sua missão e tinha que lidar com aquele idiota, não que já não fosse esperado. - "E eu achando que teria um tempo antes dele me encontrar..."<br/>-Por que vocês demoraram tanto?! Cade o Sasuke?! Ele está bem?! Que imprevisto foi esse que tiveram na missão?! Fala logo porra!<br/>-Ei, ei, sai de cima! -O Inuzuka o empurrou. -Meu Rikudo, você fala como se ele fosse uma boneca de porcelana e não um dos ninjas mais fortes da aldeia.<br/>-Você vai morrer solteiro, então não entende como me preocupo. -A expressão ofendida no rosto alheio quase fez a Quinta Hogake rir, mas se obrigou a engolir o riso antes que sua sala acabasse sendo destruída (de novo).<br/>-Como é que é?! Se você conseguiu alguém eu também consio!<br/>-Ora se...!<br/>-Chega vocês dois. Onde está o Uchiha? Vocês resolveram o problema?<br/>-Er...bem... -Naruto sentiu seu coração parar, então tinha mesmo acontecido algo com Sasuke? -A Shizune-San está cuidando disso e...<br/>-Fiba seu filho de uma cadela! -Num piscar de olhos Naruto havia agarrado o moreno pelo colarinho, aproximando seus rostos ameaçadoramente, Kiba nunca admitiria que engoliu seco. Quando se tratava de Sasuke Uchiha, todos sabiam que o Ninja cabeça-oca se tornava mais cabeça-oca ainda. -Que merda aconteceu com o Teme?!<br/>-*Glup*, eu...<br/>-Pare de drama Naruto, o pirralho está bem. -Os olhos azuis se focaram em Tsunade. -Ele só acabou comendo algo que não devia.<br/>-Envenenamento?<br/>-Não exatamente. -Na verdade era um pouco cômico. -Não é algo que fará mal para seu corpo suponho. -Kiba concordou e empurrou a mão alheia, se soltando.<br/>-Ficamos alguns dias a mais na floresta esperando o efeito passar, mas depois de 3 dias achamos melhor deixar um especialista olhar.<br/>-Sei, deveriam ter voltado antes. E você deveria ser mais cuidadoso Kiba, um adulto não deve cometer esses erros. -O ninja sorriu sem graça.<br/>-Eu sei, foi um acidente, irei me desculpar apropriadamente depois, agora ele está uma fera.<br/>-Imagino, os efeitos da pílula devem tê-lo deixado agitado.<br/>-Sim, expliquei mais sobre o incidente no relatório. -Estendeu os papéis para a mulher.<br/>-Ok, irei dar uma olhada.<br/>-Hai.<br/>-... -O Uzumaki estava ficando cada vez mais impaciente, por que ele não estava sabendo de nada?! Expliquem merda! -...O que raios aconteceu no fim das contas?! Quero ver o Sasuke! Onde ele está?<br/>-Na enfermaria, mas não acho que seja uma boa ideia ir vê-lo agora. -Aquilo só o deixou mais ansioso.<br/>-O que quer dizer?<br/>-...Er... -Bem, Kiba não tinha muita certeza se deveria explicar, nem tinha certeza de como começar a explicar, infelizmente (ou não) a Hogake ficou impaciente.<br/>-Há que seja, você é namorado dele mesmo. Kiba, leve o Naruto para a enfermaria ver o Uchiha.<br/>-Tem certeza?<br/>-Claro. -Um sorriso supeitamente malicioso cruzou os lábios dela. -Na verdade acho que você vai gostar bastante do que aconteceu.<br/>-... -Vovó Tsunade o apoiando...deveria se preocupar?<br/>-*Suspiro*, então tá, vamos nessa cabeção. -Ignorando a ofensa, seguiu o Inuzuka ansiosamente.<br/>  Enquanto se dirigiam para a enfermaria, Naruto nao podia deixar de se perguntar o que havia acontecido com seu namorado, pelo que ouviu não havia sido nada grave, havia sido apenas uma pílula, mas que tipo de pílula seria? Droga, queria vê-lo logo...<br/>-Pare de parecer tão ansioso, que saco, vocês dois são tão...desesperadamente obcecados um pelo outro. -Não era uma forma errada de se dizer.<br/>-Chama-se amor.<br/>-Hum.<br/>  Após o que parecia uma eternidade, finalmente chegaram ao seu destino, podia-se ouvir vozes abafadas vindo de dentro, não conseguia entender o que era falado, mas uma das vozes era definitivamente de Sasuke, ao menos isso o deixava mais aliviado. Kiba levantou a mão para bater na porta, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso, o ser ao seu lado invadiu como se fosse salvar o namorado da forca. Suspirou irritado, fala sério.<br/>-Ei! Não invada desse jeito! -Obviamente foi ignorado. -Kuso (merda).<br/>-Hã? Naruto? O que... -Shizune se colocou na frente do jovem que entrara.<br/>-Cadê o Sasuke? Ele está bem?<br/>-Er...Ele...<br/>-Fala logo Shizune-San! Eu quero vê-lo!<br/>-Espera, Naruto ele... -Lidar com o Uzumaki era sempre uma dor de cabeça, felizmente ela não precisou lidar com isso por muito tempo.<br/>-Estou bem seu idiota, -Sasuke preferia não ser visto em sua forma atual, mas pelo visto não teria outra opção.<br/>  Naruto sempre implicou com Sasuke quando eram crianças, provavelmente para chamar sua atenção, depois que cresceram e assumriam relacionamento, o loiro não tinha problemas em admitir que o Uchiha sempre o fazia perder o ar com sua beleza, mas daquela vez, quando viu o moreno sair de trás da cortina com uma expressão emburrada e bochechas coradas de vergonha, ainda era incrívelmente belo, mas não foi isso que o fez perder o ar, a fala e a capacidade de raciocinar.<br/>-Eu acho que o cérebro dele pifou.<br/>-Será que devo preparar uma cama? -As vozes dos outros dois ali, pareciam um ruído de fundo, tudo em que conseguia se concentrar era no que estava a sua frente.<br/>-Não fica só olhando Usuratonkachi, fala alguma coisa. -Sasuke cruzou os braços e ficou o olhando, esperando seja lá qual fosse a reação alheia.<br/>-...Er...S...Sasuke você... -Deu um passo para perto do outro. -... Você...Er... você...<br/>  Milhões de coisas se passavam na cabeça dele, mas nenhuma delas parecia apropriada, afinal não era todo dia que seu namorado saía para uma missão e voltava com um rabo e orelhas de gato, estava em dúvida entre ficar surpreso ou de pau duro, porque bem, Sasuke parecia ter saído de uma revista pornográfica. Seus olhos vagavam pelo corpo que conhecia tão bem, admirando a forma com que a cauda preta balançava de um lado para o outro, não era especialista em gatos, mas aquilo queria dizer que o morneo estava nervoso certo?<br/>-Er...er...eu não sei o que dizer dattebayo, não estava esperando por isso. Você...<br/>-Pareço ridiculo?<br/>-Não! Na verdade estou achando super fofo e sexy, mas é no minímo uma surpresa e tanto. -As palavras fizeram o outro corar.<br/>-Seu idiota! I...Isso não é nada fofo!<br/>-Claro que é, posso tocar? -Estendeu a mão para pegar o rabo, mas foi empedido. -Ei!<br/>-Não toque!<br/>-Por que?<br/>-Porque é sensível! -Se arrependeu assim que a resposta saiu de sua boca, um sorriso malicioso cruzou os labios do loiro.<br/>-Oh, sensível hein. -Aquilo só o deixou com mais vontade de tocá-lo, não só a cauda, estava ansioso para tocá-lo inteirinho.<br/>-N...nem pense nisso seu pervertido!<br/>-Não estou pensando em nada Sasu-Chan.<br/>-Cale-se! Não me chame assim!<br/>-Não precisa ficar com vergonha.<br/>-Argh! -Se Naruto continuasse o provocando iria acertá-lo um Chidori.<br/>-Ei, só pra lembrar que ainda estamos aqui, e ver vocês dois é constrangedor. -O casal olhou para Kiba.<br/>-É tudo culpa sua Kiba! Você não tem o direito de dizer nada,<br/>-Qualé, já pedi desculpas. -Ah, Uchihas eram tão rancorosos.<br/>-Ainda não tenho muita certeza do que aconteceu, mas não parece tão ruim.<br/>-Claro que não parece, não é você. -O Uzumaki riu, enlaçando a cintura do moreno com um braço, não sendo recusado daquela vez.<br/>-Na verdade estou aliviado, você raramente se atrasa numa missão, então pensei em todas as coisas ruins que poderia acontecer, virar um gato não é nem de longe a pior delas. -Olhando por esse lado... -Aliás, como isso aconteceu?<br/>-...<br/>-...<br/>  Nem Kiba e nem Sasuke pareciam dispostos a responder, então Shizune tomou a dianteira.<br/>-Como você sabe, o Clã Inuzuka é um clã relacionado fortemente com animais, muitas vezes usando pílulas para fortalecerem suas habilidades bestias. -Os três observaram-na pegar um potinho com pílulas marrons arredondadas, pareciam pílulas de comida normais. -Recentemente o Clã Inuzuka começou a desenvolver uma pílula que tornaria suas habilidades mais duradouras.<br/>-Hum... -Olhou para Sasuke. -E como você acabou tomando uma?<br/>-... -O olhar fuzilante que foi dirigido a Kiba já era uma resposta. -Esse imbecíl me deu a pílula errada.<br/>-Foi um acidente ok? Saí atrasado para a missão e peguei as primeiras que vi, não achei que eram  as erradas. -Bem, Naruto não tinha moral pra dizer nada, ele mesmo já cansou de levar o equipamento errado.<br/>-Ai, ai, e por que você não está assim também?<br/>-Porque ele foi o único que tomou.<br/>-Hã? Por que?<br/>-Eu não queria perder tempo comendo e era meu turno de vigia. -Isso era a cara do outro, sempre levando as missões tão a sério.<br/>-Sei, quanto tempo dura o efeito? -A Ninja médica olhou para os resultados do exame que fizera.<br/>-Hum, já faz mais de três dias que ele está assim, a pílula ainda não foi concluída, então o efeito não é tão duradouro, deve acabar hoje ou amanhã.<br/>-Ahh... -Que pena, tinha pouco tempo para aproveitar a vista então.<br/>-Se continuar me olhando assim irei furar seus olhos Usuratonkachi.<br/>-Mal humorado. -Aproximou seus rostos, depositando um beijo na bochecha do moreno. -Sempre achei que você parecia um gato.<br/>-Vou parecer mais ainda quando te arranhar. -Naruto sabia que não havia sido sua intenção, mas a frase soou bem suja para si.<br/>-He... -Sussurrou na orelha de gato localizada no topo da cabeça, emaranhada nos fios negros. -...Deveriamos ir logo pra casa então, estou ansioso para que me "arranhe". -a orelha felpuda tremeu com o ar quente e o rosto do Uchiha (como o esperado) ficou totalmente corado.<br/>-SEU!!! -Sasuke lhe atingiu um soco no estômago, arrancando-o um gemido.<br/>-*Itai*, essa doeu!<br/>-Era a intenção.<br/>-Gatinho mal.<br/>-Maldito...<br/>-Argh, eles não tem vergonha mesmo. -Shizune concordou, mesmo "brigando" ainda parecia mais um flerte do que qualquer outra coisa.<br/>-Bem, não podemos fazer nada além de esperar o efeito passar, aconselho-o a ficar em casa se não quiser ser visto. Tirando alguns instintos estranhos, não tem nada de preocupante no seu comportamento.<br/>-Sim.<br/>-Pois é, o Akamaru ficou rosnando pra ele durante esses três dias. Nunca achei que veria o Uchiha subindo numa árvore pra fugir de um cachorro. -A imagem que se formou na mente do loiro era cômica, teria rido se seu namorado não estivesse o olhando de um jeito assassino. Ter orelhas e um rabo fofinho não diminuiam sua capacidade de ser assustador caso fosse sua intenção.<br/>-...<br/>-Você irá me pagar Kiba, pode ter certeza.<br/>-Não seja rancoroso.<br/>-Hunf.<br/>  Sasuke poderia ficar ali por mais um tempo, mas não mudaria em nada sua situação além de deixá-lo com vontade de agredir Naruto (que não desgrudava os olhos de sua cauda) ou de rasgar a garganta de Kiba, então era melhor ir pra casa. Precisava mesmo de um banho, um pouco de descanso e uma refeição decente, e claro, passar um tempo com sue loiro irritante também estava na lista, havia sentido sua falta, mesmo que não quisesse admitir em voz alta.<br/>-"Tsc", que seja. Vamos embora Naruto.<br/>-Ok.<br/>  Observou o Uchiha pegar uma capa e colocá-la, escondendo as novas partes que seu corpo apresentava, pela expressão em seu rosto podia dizer que o capuz incomodava as orelhas, Naruto não pode s e impedir de achar fofo, ele sempre o achava fofo, era um belo namorado babão, devia ser consequência de namorar um Uchiha, quem não seria babão com um namorado daqueles?!<br/>-Vai ficar só me encarando mesmo Dobe?<br/>-Foi mal, é saudades. -Os olhos negros se reviraram nas órbitas.<br/>-Claro, Claro.<br/>-Hehe.<br/>  O casal se despediu dos outros dois ninjas e saíram da Torre do Hogake. Não estavam contando que assim que saíssem iriam se deparar com Kakashi-Sensei.<br/>-Oh! Que surpresa encontra-los aqui. -Estava escrito na cara dele que era tudo, menos uma surpresa.<br/>-Olá Kakashi-Sensei!<br/>-Kakashi. -Era óbvio que Sasuke não estava feliz com o encontro, não era nada pessoal, ele apenas queria ir logo pra casa.<br/>-Não pareça tão infeliz em me ver, irá ter rugas antes da hora Sasuke.<br/>-Hunf.<br/>-Como foi sua missão aliás? Ouvi dizer que teve um... -O Jonnin apontou para sua cabeça numa insinuação descarada. -...Um probleminha.<br/>-...<br/>-He? Como você já sabe disso dattebayo?<br/>-Sabe como é, estava ajudando um dos meus companheiros Jonnins e acabei ouvindo algo. -Ok, eles não eram tão burros para acreditarem em algo assim (ao menos não mais).<br/>-Fala sério Kakashi-Sensei, agora além de mentiroso é fofoqueiro? Isso tudo é tempo livre dattebayo? -Kakashi levou a mão ao peito com uma falsa expressão ofendida.<br/>-Que absurdo! Como ousa me acusar assim? So ouvi por acidente.<br/>-Ahã sei. -Sasuke não estava com a menor vontade de estender aquela conversa.<br/>-Que seja, estou indo embora.<br/>-Hai, tenho certeza que vocês dois estão com muita vontade de irem. -O mais velho cutucou o loiro com uma expressão maliciosa. -Aproveite que não é sempre que terá uma oportunidade dessas.<br/>-Eu sei Sensei. -Pretendia mesmo aproveitar.<br/>-Seus pervertidos... -Em pensar que um dia pensaria que Kakashi era uma má influência para Naruto, argh, dois malditos cabeça-oca. Não era obrigado a ficar ali vendo-os sussurrarem (mal disfarçadamente) sobre fantasias sexuais.<br/>-Espera Teme, não vai sozinho. -Ignorando o namorado, o Uchiha continuou andando.<br/>-Há, gatos são difíceis de lidar não é Naruto?<br/>-Nem me fale. Vejo você depois Kakashi-Sensei.<br/>-Bye bye, não esqueça de usar proteção. <br/>-Não vou! -Apesar de que o pensameto do buraquinho rosado de Sasuke, vazando seu semên, ameaçava endurecê-lo.<br/>  "Talvez não precisemos de proteção..." -Correu para alcançar o outro.<br/>  Fazia pouco mais de um ano desde que Sasuke e Naruto começaram a morar juntos no mesmo apartamento, no início até consideraram morar no bairro dos Uchihas, mas Sasuke não gostava da ideia e Naruto não queria ter Itachi pendurado na janela para verificar se estava tratando seu otouto (irmão caçula) bem, tinha arrepios só de lembrar do discurso ameaçador que recebera quando anunciou que ele e Sasuke estariam se mudando juntos para um apartamento no centro da aldeia. Isso que dava namorar o caçulinha da familia Uchiha, não tinha dúvidas que se Itachi-san descobrisse sobre o que aconteceu com seu irmãozinho, iria na mesma hora atrás deles. Itachi Uchiha era um grande irmão coruja.<br/>-... -Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha curiosa quando o loiro parou com a mão na maçaneta e deu uma olhada ao redor. -Ei, o que você tem?<br/>-Er... só verficando se o Itachi-San não está por aqui.<br/>-O que raios ele estaria fazendo aqui?<br/>-Sei-lá, vindo verificar se você está bem. Ele sempre faz isso quando você volta de uma missão. -Verdade.<br/>-Não acho que ele já esteja sabendo que voltei, agora vai abrir essa porta ou não? -Sorriu.<br/>-Se você pedir com jeitinho eu abro, não só a porta é claro. -E lá ia o Uchiha corar pela vigésima vez nas últimas duas horas.<br/>-Se continuar falando merda, não irá abrir nada, nem a porta. -As mãos delicadas (com unhas muito maiores do que deveriam), puxou a chave de sua mão e abriu a porta por si mesmo, se apressando para dentro.<br/>-Tímido. -Há, amava como apesar de toda aquela marra, Sasuke era um gatinho timido quando estava consigo, claro, piadas a parte sobre sua situação.<br/>-...<br/>  Os olhos escuros vagaram pelo apartamento, Naruto costumava ser bagunceiro, o que sempre os fazia discutir, mas por algum milagre de Rikudo, daquela vez o lugar estava razoávelmente organizado, tirando por algumas coisas como uma meia e um par de calças (?) jogadas no chão, dois copos de lamén na pia, uma caixinha de leite sobre a mesa, e claro, o cesto de roupas sujas estava cheio. Até que levando em consideração o que estava esperando, não era tão ruim.<br/>-...Naruto, vejo que tentou manter o apartamento habitável.<br/>-Ei, eu pretendia lavar as roupas hoje.<br/>-Sei.<br/>-É sério. -Sentiu braços fortes circularem sua cintura, e o queixo alheio pousou em seu ombro. -Você sempre reclama quando eu não arrumo nada.<br/>-Hum. -Era bom sentir o corpo do Uzumaki perto do seu, sabia exatamente o que ele queria.<br/>-Nee Sasuke.<br/>-O que foi?<br/>-Você está realmente muito fofo... -O moreno se arrepiou com as mãos quentes que acariciavam sua cintura por baixo da camisa. -...E eu senti sua falta...<br/>-Naruto...Acabei de voltar de uma missão, estou cansado...<br/>-Não seja assim Teme... -Mordiscou a pele pálida de seu pescoço.<br/>-Hunn... Eu disse não. -Mesmo que quisesse efazer aquilo com Naruto, não iria deixá-lo ir adiante enquanto tivesse orelhas e um rabo de gato, era constrangedor,. Com esse pensamento escapou dos braços alheios.<br/>-Sasuke!<br/>-Não faça manha. <br/>-Hum.<br/>-Irei tomar um banho e descansar, não estou a fim de participar de suas fantasias pervertidas, espere até o efeito da pílula passar. -Um bico infantil se formou nos lábios do loiro.<br/>-Você é tão sem graça.<br/>-Você que é um pervertido. -Pegou a capa que havia sido jogada sobre o sofá em algum momento e a dobrou. -Enquanto estou no banho me prepare algo pra comer ok?<br/>-Ok... -Mesmo emburrado ainda queria cuidar de seu Teme.<br/>-Não faça essa cara. -Sasuke depositou um breve selinho em seus lábios. -Eu sempre posso mudar de ideia.<br/>-Não me dê ilusões. -Riu.<br/>-Está no meu sangue.<br/>-Uchihas. -Riram.<br/>  Naruto o observou desaparecer pelo corredor e suspirou, pelo menos estava aliviado que seu namorado não tivesse se machucado nem nada do tipo, teriam tempo para matar a saudade em breve. Caminhou até a cozinha, se sentindo tentado a fazer um lamén, mas sabia que Sasuke reclamaria, como alguém poderia reclamar de comer lamén, estava além de sua compreensão.<br/>  "Hum... Será que o paladar dele mudou?" -Provavelmente sim. <br/>  Ao abrir a geladeira, não pôde evitar de sorrir, se Sasuke não o deixaria "brincar" com suas orelhas e rabo, podia ao meno provocá-lo um pouquinho, sim, faria isso.<br/>  Quando Sasuke saiu do banheiro depois de um banho quente (e mais curto do que deveria), se sentia um pouco melhor, era estranho pensar em como já havia se acostumado com as novas "partes" de seu corpo, e não, não considerava isso uma coisa boa.<br/>-... -Esfregava delicadamente a toalha em seus cabelos, tentando secá-los, mas obviamente a tarefa não estava sendo bem sucedida. -"Tsc".<br/>  Era melhor desistir, isso não funcionaria, e não gostava da sensação do pano esfregando as orelhas felinas, elas realmente eram sensíveis.<br/>-Sasuke! Já saiu do banho? -Não teve tempo de responder já que o Uzumaki entrava no quarto de todo jeito.<br/>-Naruto, você está com cheiro de... -Seu nariz com olfato reforçado farejou um cheiro agradável, que fez seu estômago se remexer de fome. -...De peixe.<br/>-De peixe? Há sim, estava te fazendo um salmão dattebayo. -O tom de provocação era óbvio, mas seu interesse pelo que provavelmente era um belo salmão o esperando, era mais importante do que retrucá-lo.<br/>-Estou indo.<br/>-Não vai secar o cabelo primeiro?<br/>-As orelhas atrapalham.<br/>-Hum, entendo. -E lá ia es orelhinhas negras se remexerem fofamente, tentando-o. -E o rabo? Não fica apertado?<br/>-Um pouco, mas se torna tolerável quando estou usando roupas folgadas. Você vem? -O Uchiha parou na porta do quarto, ignorando os olhos azuis que fitavam sua bunda descaradamente.<br/>-Claro, também estou com fome. -Apesar de que não necessariamente de comida.<br/>  Naruto era um preguiçoso, isso qualquer um poderia dizer, mas Sasuke admitia que quando ele queria fazer alguma coisa bem feita, ele fazia. Era por isso que o peixe esperando deliciosamnete sobre a mesa não era em tudo uma surpresa.<br/>-Quer um copo de leite também gatinho?<br/>-Não sou um gato Naruto. -Apesar de que um copo de leite não caíria nada mal.<br/>-Não? Essas orelhas dizem outra coisa. -Cedendo a vontade de tocá-las, o loiro acariciou suavemente uma das coisas felpudas, sentindo-a se encolher contra seu toque. -Tão fofinha!<br/>-P...Pare com isso! -Sasuke empurorou sua mão corando.<br/>-É só um carinho, me deixe tocar mais.<br/>-Não!<br/>-Só um pouquinho, não é muito diferente de um cafuné. -O menor caminhava de costas, sem ver para onde ia, apenas tentando escapar das mãos ansiosas. Desde o início, tinha certeza de que Naruto ia gostar de vê-lo assim, aquele pervertido.<br/>-É totalmente diferente!<br/>-É? por que?<br/>-Porque não é normal eu ter dois pares de orelhas, e as sensações são diferentes, se quer tanto um animalzinho de estimação vai falar com a Kyuubi! -Sentiu sua cintura bater no encosto do sofá.<br/>-O Kurama não é meu bichinho, e você é muito mais fofo, vamos, diz que sim.<br/>-... -Outra coisa que todos sabiam sobre Naruto Uzumaki era que quando o Ninja cabeça-oca decidia alguma coisa, não havia quem o fizesse mudar de ideia.<br/>-Estive preocupado com você, e nós nem nos beijamos ainda. -Colocou um braço de cada lado do corpo de Sasuke, o "prendendo" contra o sofá.<br/>-Minha língua está um pouco estranha agora...E nós raramente paramos num beijo...<br/>-Mas você nunca reclama disso. Sei que também quer.<br/>-... Você não acha nem um pouco estranho fazer isso comigo tendo um rabo? -Já sabia a resposta, não precisava nem ter se dado o trabalho de perguntar.<br/>-Claro que não, na verdade já pensei sobre isso várias vezes, eu não tenho limites quando se trata de Sasuke Uchiha. -Provavelmente ter treinado com o Sábio tarado lhe causou isso, ou era culpa de sua natureza mesmo.<br/>-Por que de repente a culpa é minha?<br/>-Porque você é irresistível. -Colocou uma mão no rosto alheio, acariciando seu lábio inferior com o polegar. -Por que simplesmente não admite que está com vergonha?<br/>-E quem não estaria? -Deu de ombros.<br/>-Não é grande coisa, você sempre fica com vergonha no início.<br/>-E de quem é a culpa?<br/>-Minha, toda minha. -Naruto segurou a cauda que balançava de um lado para o outro.<br/>-E...Ei!<br/>-Shhh, me deixe tocar.<br/>-Não... -Suas palavras não passaram de um sussurro já que já estava sendo tocado de todo jeito.<br/>-Hn... -Os dedos firmes deciam e subiam pela extenção do rabo peludo, era exatamente como tocar o de um animal, a diferença era que podia sentir o corpo de Sasuke tremer, e aquilo o deixava animado. -Uau, nunca te fiz ficar com as pernas bambas tão rapído hein.<br/>-C...Cale a boca...solte isso... -Fechou a mão nos bicipes de Natuto, mais para ter apoio do que para incentivá-lo a parar, droga, era ridiculo como uma cauda podia ser tão sensível.<br/>-Soltar hã? -Pressionou seu joelho contra a ereção que começava a se formar nas pernas do moreno, ao mesmo tempo que pegava a orelha felina entre os lábios suavemente.<br/>-N...Nya! N...Naruto pa...pare... -Antes que suas pernas pudessem ceder totalmente, sua cintura foi agarrada e seus lábios tomados num beijo afoito.<br/>  Depois que assumiram relacionamento, Sasuke logo percebeu que Naruto gostava muito de beijar, e não eram beijos simples. Sentia a lingua alheia invadindo sua boca, a sensação era um pouco mais áspera do que sempre era, mas ainda  era suficiente para fazer seu estômago se encher de borbloetas, odiava admitir que aquele Usuratonkachi sabia exatamente como dobrá-lo, ou talvez ele que fosse um idiota apaixonado, ambas eram opções prováveis.<br/>-Hn...Hn...<br/>-... -Naruto quebrou o beijo, sorrindo com o ronronar que pôde ouvir, aquilo era muito fofo. -Acho que deveriamos levar isso pra cama, não concorda Sasu-Chan?<br/>-M...Maldito... -Suas pernas estavam trêmulas e a mão do outro apesar de não estar se movendo ainda o segurava, sem falar que o joelho pressionando ssu membro era jogo sujo, nem se lembrava mais do salmão que jazia esquecido na mesa. <br/>-Você...nunca escuta quando eu digo não...<br/>-Claro que escuto, você que não consegue ir contra minha persuação. Havia mais verdade naquilo do que jamais admitiria.<br/>-Usuratonkachi, vou arranhá-lo até sanagrar... -O sorriso malicioso indicava que aquilo soou como qualquer coisa, menos uma ameaça.<br/>-Mal posso esperar. -Pressionou mais seu joelho sobre a protuberância, sentindo as unhas se fincarem em seu braço. -Isso dói...<br/>-Bom saber. -Deu um pequeno puxão na cauda. -Haa!<br/>-Gatinho mal.<br/>-Pervertido.<br/>-Você sempre soube disso, vem. -Naruto se afastou do outro e pegou sua mão, o puxando em direção ao quarto.<br/>  Sasuke podia ouvir uma pequena vozinha em sua cabeça lhe dizendo para não fazer aquilo, que era muito vergonhoso, mas a maio parte de seu cérebro o incendivava a simplesmente ceder. droga... aquele dobe idiota era mesmo persuasivo, ou ele que era fraco.<br/>-Ei, não pense demais. É quase a mema coisa de quando eu uso um clone. -A comparação não fez muito sentido...<br/>Entraram no quarto e fecharam a porta.<br/>-Nós nunca usamos um clone seu nessa situação, há... -Não conteve um suspiro com os beijos que passaram a ser destribuídos em seu pescoço.<br/>-Bem, deveriamos fazer isso então, tenho certeza que você vai amar. -Àquela altura o rosto do Uchiha estava mais vermelho do que os tomates que ele tanto amava.<br/>-S...se você não calar a boca, vou realmente te acertar um Chidori. -O outro apenas riu e o empurrou de costas no colchão.<br/>-Desculpe, é que você fica muito fofo envergonhado. -E de fato as ideias pervertidas que se passavam por sua cabeça não eram algo que qualquer um ouviria sem se envergonhar. <br/>-Usuratonkachi... -Trocaram um selinho.<br/>-Toda vez que me chama assim, tenho a impressão de que esta dizendo que me ama.<br/>-I...Isso é...nhn... -Conteve um gemido surpreso com a mão que passou a levantar sua camisa. -Isso é estupido.<br/>-Não quando se trata da gente. -De fato.<br/>-Hum...<br/>  Apesar de sua relutância inicial, Sasuke já não estava resistindo àquela altura, não contra os beijos ferozes que atacavam seus lábios com a promessa de deixá-los vermelhos e inchados, ou contra os chupões em sua pele, deixando-o arrepiado e suspirando. De uma forma ou de outra sempre acabava cedendo aos desejos do loiro. Não demorou muito para que se encontrasse completamente duro e ofegante. Apesar de ter perdido a camisa em algum momento, ainda estavam vestidos demais para o gosto um do outro.<br/>-N...Naruto...nya... -Se recusava a admitir que estava gemendo, e se recusava a admitir principalmente que seus gemidos saiam como um miado, mas o sorriso irritante no rosto do de olhos azuis era algo semelhante a uma piada, o deixando com a tão famosa dúvida entre socá-lo ou beijá-lo. -P...Pare de me olhar assim...<br/>-É dificil hihi. -Puxou as calças do Uchiha, deixando-o completamente nu, seu pênis pulsou com a visão. As pessoas podiam dizer o que quisessem sobre a personalidade rabugenta do Uchiha, mas uma coisa que TODOS eram obrigados a admitir, era que o cara era inacreditávelmente bonito. -Há Sasuke... -Encostou a testa no ombro pálido, apenas mantendo seus corpos colados, podia sentir a cauda lhe fazendo cocégas na perna. -Você é mesmo incrível...<br/>-Incrível? Eu não fiz nada. -Seu coração saltou com o olhar repleto de amor que era refletido nos olhos cor de oceano.<br/>-Você já é incrível por existir.<br/>-Tão piegas. -O loiro riu e revirou os olhos.<br/>-Romântico como uma mula, ou melhor, como um gato. -Levantou a cabeça para pegar a orelha em seus lábios.<br/>-HNya... P...Pare com isso Usura...tonkachi...<br/>-Huhu. -Ah, quando o moreno fazia aquela cara e ronronava tão lindamente apenas o deixava com vontade de provocá-lo mais, talvez realmente tivesse um lado sádico. -Sabe, não consigo levar a sério seu pedido quando você está tão duro.<br/>-Argh... então faça algo a respeito disso idiota. -Não era o pedido doce que esperava, mas vindo de Sasuke já era esperado.<br/>-Já que insiste.<br/>-...<br/>  Sasuke respirou fundo enquanto suas pernas eram abertas para revelar ao outro sua entrada, já haviam feito sexo/amor um milhão de vezes, mas ainda sim não conseguia evitar de se sentir tímido, nem de evitar seu coração de bater daquele jeito louco, mas bem, como amante de Naruto já era acostumado com fortes emoções.<br/>-Vou colocar um dedo, relaxe.<br/>-Ok...<br/>-Ok. -O Uzumaki pressionou um de seus dedos lubrificados contra a entrada rosada, se surpreendendo quando entrou sem resistência. -He? Não dói?<br/>-Não...coloque outro logo. -Seu pênis duro estava o incomodando, precisava daquele Dobe irritante logo.<br/>-Mandão. -Retirou seu dedo para pressionar dois de uma vez, que novamente foram sugados sem resistência, aquilo era curioso.<br/>  Claro que como Ninjas, se era esperado que não tivessem o corpo tão rigído, mas daquela vez estava sendo fácil preparar o outro, logo tinha três de seus dedos dentro dele, vasculhando seu interior a procura de seu ponto especial, podia ouvir seu parceiro soltando gemidos (que soavam suspeitamente como miados) abafados e suas pernas tremiam levemente, os olhos negros estavam cemi-serrados e o rosto corado, simplesmente irresistível.<br/>-N...Nar...nya...! Naruto a...anda logo...<br/>-Impaciente hein. -Continuou o que fazia. -Ei, foi bem fácil colocar meus dedos, por acaso se sentiu tão sozinho na missão que andou se masturbando?<br/>-O...O que?! -E lá ia sua timidez atacar novamente. -Claro que não! E...Eu n..HAA!!! -Sua frase foi interrompida pelo choque de prazer que o percorreu. -K...Kuso...<br/>-Há, amo quando te prego desprevinido.<br/>-M...Maldito... -Riu e retirou os dedos que rocavam a prostata alheia.<br/>-Você só está mais flexível por causa dos efeitos da pílula, provavelmente. -Se perguntava o quão flexível ele estava...<br/>-S... Só de olhar pra você s...ah...sei que está pensando em algo pervertido. -Deu um de seus sorrisos brilhantes.<br/>-Ué, estamos ambos nus, seria estranha se eu não estivesse.<br/>-"Tsc".<br/>-Ei, vira pra mim. -Olhos cor de carvão o fitaram.<br/>-O que?<br/>-Vira a bunda pra mim.<br/>-... -Era óbvio que Naruto só queria uma posição mais favorável para "brincar" com sua cauda, mas aquela altura seu corpo estava necessitado demais para discutir sobre isso, então apenas engoliu seu orgulho e se virou. -Usuratonkachi pervertido...<br/>-Haha, culpa sua que me deixou assim.<br/>-Não culpe os outros idiota.<br/>-Hai.<br/>  Sasuke sentiu as mãos quentes acariciarem suas nádegas carinhosamente, ele odiava (lê-se amava), aquela posição, sempre o deixava tão... exposto.<br/>-Hn...hn... -Virou a cabeça para olhar o outro impaciente. -Se não vai fazer nada me avisa que farei sozinho.<br/>-Eu só estava curtindo a vista, mas ok, não é como se eu pudesse ficar só olhando né?<br/>-...<br/>-Darei o que você quer Sasuke. -Segurou seu pênis e o guiou para dentro do outro. -Haa...<br/>  Como sempre, o canal apertado demonstrou certa resistência, mas nada que fosse um problema, afinal continuou pulsando e sugando-o deliciosamente cada vez mais para dentro, até que estivesse completamente alojado. Ah...era tão bom voltar pra casa...o pensamento o fez rir.<br/>-Você é mesmo incrível Teme.. me sinto tão bem... -Seus instintos o imploravam para se mover, mas precisava dar algum tempo para que se acostumasse.<br/>-Arf...C...Calado... -Droga, havia pasado apenas um mês fora da vila, Naruto sempre foi tão grande? Podia senti-lo preenchendo-o tão bem que o deixava sem ar, aquilo era tão bom.<br/>-Ansioso? Vou me mexer então, tudo bem? -Quando recebeu um aceno de cabeça, comecou a se mexer.<br/>  Suas investidas gentis logo ganharam força e velocidade. Sasuke tentava conter os sons de prazer que saíam de sua boca, mas cada vez que sua próstata era atingida brutalmente, seu corpo todo tremia e não conseguia se conter, Naruto estava sendo sem piedade, deixando seu cérebro parecendo que derreteria, amava se sentir assim.<br/>-Hn!...Há!...Nhya!...N...Naruto...Nya!<br/>-Você está tão... sensível hoje. -Não que pudesse dizer muita coisa, ele mesmo sentia que poderia vir a qualquer momento.<br/>  O ar ao redor deles era quente, seus corpos se moviam intensamente, fazendo com que a cama rangesse. Pela forma que o moreno pulsava ao seu redor, podia dizer que não era o único a estar perto. A cauda felpuda tremia e balançava sem parar, as orelhas felinas estavam abaixadas numa forma submissa, Sasuke sempre tinha uma língua afiada, mas na cama era um gatinho manhoso. Sem pensar duas vezes agarrou a cauda e a apertou em seus dedos, a reação que recebeu foi algo lindo e sexy de se ver.<br/>-NHYA..! Hn...! -Sasuke argueou as costas gemendo alto, seu corpo todo se contraiu e sua visão embranqueceu quando seu orgasmo o atingiu com força. -NARUTO...! hun..!<br/>-Ngh...Merda... -As paredes ao seu redor o apertaram fortemente, sgeurou a cintura alheia e o virou de frente para si, atacando-o com um beijo.<br/>  Sasuke tremia com as investidas em seu corpo hipersensível, o beijo estava bagunçado e afobado, fazendo sáliva escorrer por todo o lado, mas nenhum deles se importava, suas garras estavam fincadas nas costas do loiro, e mesmo que uma parte sua lhe dizesse que estava arranhando com muita força, as ondas de prazer em si não o deixavam se importar, e bem, pelos gemidos do namorado, ele tambem não se importava.<br/>-Nhg...S... Sasuke, eu...Ah...<br/>-Hun... -Escondeu o rosto no ombro do loiro ao senti-lo preenchê-lo.<br/>-Arf...Arf...Uau... -Fazer aquilo com seu Teme era sempre incrível, pequenos espamos ainda o atravessavam.<br/>-Arf...Arf...Naruto... você é pesado... -Deu uma pequena risada ofegante.<br/>-Há...eu realmente senti sua falta dattebayo...<br/>-F...Foi só um mês, arf...o que você é? Um coelho?<br/>-Quem parece um animal aqui é você. -Puxou a rabo peludo para provocá-lo, arrancando um gemido fraco de ambas as bocas.<br/>-Argh! M...Maldito. -Empurrou o loiro de cima de si, mordendo o lábio inferior para conter um gemido ao tê-lo saindo de si.<br/>-Não seja tão bruto.<br/>-Não seja tão sem noção.<br/>-Gomen (desculpe).<br/>-Hunf.<br/>  Naruto o puxou para um abraço carinhoso, isso era algo que ambos gostavam depois do sexo, sim, eles eram um casal meio pegajoso.<br/>-Você sentiu minha falta Sasuke?<br/>-... -Ás vezes seu namorado realmente parecia um animal carente. -Você sabe que senti Naruto...<br/>-Não matou admitir isso, matou?<br/>-Idiota. Cala a boca e vai dormir. -O Uzumaki riu.<br/>-Hai, apesar de que ainda está meio cedo... -Olhos negros ameaçadores o calaram. -Hai, hai, boa noite gatinho.<br/>-Boa noite Usuratonkachi.<br/>  Ambos se aconchegaram um no outro, finalmente se sentindo relaxdos por estarem nos braços um do outro novamente.<br/>  Quando acordassem no dia seguinte, o efeito da pílula já teria passado, mas tudo bem, Sasuke sempre era fofo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Obrigada por lerem!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>